Una bella familia
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [One—Shot/AU] Estoy a punto de recibir un bello regalo de la vida. Mi hermoso bombón a punto de dar a luz a nuestro fruto de nuestro amor, ciertamente estoy seguro de que seré un buen padre al igual que un buen esposo, valla, nunca pude esperar a que la dulzura de esta vida llegase a llenarme de dicha en mi cumpleaños.[S&S]


Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro hacia su autor.

* * *

_Una bella familia _

Por: Jacquie Doll

Como una estrella recién nacida fue el encuentro con aquel bello ser que acababa de nacer. Un pequeño lucerito estaba llegando a nuestros corazones, todos emocionados. El fin se acercaba y pude notar en Serena un gesto de desesperes y emoción por ver a nuestra pequeña, nuestros corazones latían demasiado rápido. Sostuve la mano de mi hermosa princesa, la cual apretó con gran emoción. Al fin la enfermera nos traía a nuestro pequeño regalo, mi hermoso regalo a este cumpleañero, por primera vez observe sus hermoso caireles rosados los cuales eran pequeños, sus ojitos aun no se abrirían pues estaba durmiendo, la enfermera se la entrego con delicadeza y Serena por primera vez pudo sentir ese efímero calor que alumbraba a nuestros hermosos sentires. Mi hermosa esposa dio a luz a una hermosa pequeña, su condición era saludable. Sonreímos ambos al ver a la pequeña dama que yacía en los brazos de Serena, me sonrió mi pequeña al saber que era su padre, tome con delicadeza a la bella luz que me ofrecía bombón para poder sostenerla, su frágil cuerpo estaba en mis brazos, su sabana rosada le brindaba el calor que necesitaba, bese a mi esposa con gran amor; agradeciéndole la dicha que había brindado a mi corazón. Era padre, por primera vez. Tome con mi dedo su manita la cual apretó en seguidamente, bese su pequeña frente y la acune entre mis brazos, estaba tan alegre y ansioso. Dos emociones convergidas en una sola—nunca me arrepentí de haber sobreprotegido a mi hermoso y dulce bombón— Serena seguramente estaría agotada. La enfermera comenzó a revisar a mi esposa para después salir de la habitación de manera silenciosa, después entraron los nuevos tíos de la pequeña Rini, todos sonrientes y tan contentos. Observe el bello mirar azul celeste de Serena, el cual estaba completamente opacado por algunas lagrimas, las chicas se acercaron a su amiga y la confortaron y felicitaron. Mis hermanos me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y el ser padre de esta hermosa nena que estaba sumida en los brazos del Morfeo.

— Que linda pequeña, se parece más a Serena sin duda — dijo Taiki emocionado, le ofrecí a la pequeña con delicadeza y él accedió a tomarla entre sus brazos, se sonrojo al verla tan frágil. Sin duda mi hermosa niña transmitía una gran calidez, Mina abrazo a Serena y al igual que todos dejaron sus pequeños obsequios en la pequeña mesa que estaba al costado de la cama en la que se encontraba Serena, seguramente estaba agotada por el esfuerzo. Yaten se aproximo a su nueva sobrina y le sonrió cálidamente lo cual agradecí al cielo ya que mi hermano a veces se comportaba tan indiferente. Mi hermoso ángel sin duda estaba tan alegre al saber que era madre. Sus abuelo hace tiempo que habían fallecido, por des fortunio también el dolor de una perdida tan fuerte como la que sufrió Serena le hizo decaer pero su con ayuda de su hermano pudo alzar su ánimo.

— Serena, te amo — me acerque a ella.

—…Seiya — pronuncio mi nombre, trate de mimarla demasiado pues sus energías estaban decaídas, le había comprado un pequeño oso de peluche el cual abrazaba Serena con gran cariño. Rei fue a ver a la pequeña al igual que Amy, Lita y Mina quienes al verla ahí en los brazos de mi hermano ansiaban cargarla. —Trata de descansar, preciosa — Haruka había aparecido en la habitación en compañía de Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru. Sus amigas de la institución a la cual acudía mi bombón a ofrecer ayuda a quienes lo necesitaran, sus amigas, todas se hallaban ahí excepto Setsuna quien seguramente tendría que atender su empleo en derecho. Serena sonrió al verlas a todas reunidas. Haruka se acerco, me aparte con suavidad de su lado permitiéndole a ella y a las demás la vista hacia mi esposa.

— Espero que la cuides Kou, a ella y a la pequeña —dijo en tono amenazante. Hotaru se dirigió hacia Rini, Rei quien se hallaba cargando a mi pequeña dama le ofreció con ligereza a Hotaru, quien la cargo contenta.

— Que bueno que estén aquí, chicas — hablo Serena.

— Por supuesto, cabeza de bombón. Veníamos a saber cómo se hallaban tú y la pequeña.

— ¿Y Setsuna?—le cuestiono Serena.

— No pudo asistir —le hablo con ternura Haruka. —Que linda niña, se parece mucho a Serena — dijo enternecida Michiru. Serena sonrío al saber que su hermosa estrella comenzaba a ganarse el cariño mutuo de todos quienes se encontraban en la habitación. Seguramente para mi hermosa princesa sería complicado ser esposa de una súper estrella y de igual forma acostumbrarse rápidamente a nuestra nueva vida, y mi regalo para ella cuando se recuperase sería una hermosa canción para mi bello cielo.

—Gracias, Michiru— Serena se sonrojo al saber el tal parecido que tenia con su pequeña, nuestra hermosa hija que nuevamente yacía en brazos de su madre. Serena estaba agotada en todos los aspectos, tome a la princesita en mis brazos y le susurre a Serena que descansase pero ella se negó, deseaba tenerla aun entre sus brazos, le devolví a la niña con sumo cuidado y ella lagrimeo nuevamente de felicidad. Puedo decir que el valor de ser padre es una gran responsabilidad, pero detrás de ello puede llegar a ser tan maravilloso. Suspire agobiado sonriendo ante la idea de verla crecer y de igual forma el verla a ella siendo tan dichosa a mi lado, recuerdo cuando le propuse matrimonio en su cumpleaños, a tan solo unos días después de que terminase su relación con Chiba quien por asuntos de trabajos tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos nuevamente, pero Serena me acepto a su lado y prometí hacerla tan feliz a pesar de cumplir con mis responsabilidades como cantante, lo cual planeo dejarlo por un tiempo y dedicarle tiempo a mis damitas.

— Yaten quiero tener un bebé — le propuso Mina a su novio quien enrojecido acepto gustoso ante la idea, Taiki y Amy eran muy felices juntos al igual que yo con mi bella familia a la cual nunca abandonare. Una vez desee ver a aquella rubia de odangos que observaba entre sueños y mi sueño se había cumplido todo gracias a la hermosa Luna que irradiando en presencia de mi deseo lo cumplió a pesar de todo.

Una enfermera entro con una pequeña bandeja la cual traía el almuerzo para Serena quien observo gustosa el contenido que traía que incluso su mirar había cambiado.— Sin duda sigue siendo la misma —dijo Lita un poco apenada. Eso me agradaba de mi princesa, era única en este mundo, es y será por siempre mi bella luna fijada en mi horizonte. Mi hermosa guerrera que ha luchado por nuestra felicidad al igual que yo, traspasamos murallas y cielos con tal de llegar hasta esta felicidad.

— Sin duda sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella ahora, al igual como lo estamos nosotras ...— dijo Rei. — Por supuesto que sí lo estarán — hable finalmente.

…

…_Un año después…_

Su primer cumpleaños. Serena cargaba a le pequeña entre sus brazos emocionada pues había regresado de la gira, el aeropuerto estaba llenado por demasiadas admiradoras que observaban atentas a los Three Lights, mi hermoso ángel estaba en la espera de que nuevamente me viese, por un desafortunado un numeroso grupo de fans oprimieron el pequeño espacio que había, lidiando de todas ellas pude acercarme un poco a mi hermosa luz de la esperanza que brillaba más que nunca, mi pequeña cumplía un año, en mi maleta cargaba muchos obsequios para ambas desde mi gira en Londres, le había mencionado a Serena que me acompañase pero se había negado, comprendí en ese momento que ella deseaba estar en nuestro hogar con mi pequeña, verla crecer pero yo no pude por culpa de este empleo. Pero Serena me enviaba mensajes o a veces simplemente tratábamos de llamarnos por teléfono lo cual siempre me agrado pues me enviaba fotografía de la pequeña Serena que ya había crecido, en sus cabello rosados portaba dos pequeños odangos parecidos a los de mi Serena, si, ambas portaban el mismo nombre. Yo desde luego enviaba por correo algunas fotos de nuestra exitosa gira, pero pronto llegaría la hora de que el grupo se retirase de la fama pues Yaten y Mina estaba planeando su boda mientras que Taiki con Amy planeaban el comprar una residencia que fuese cercana al mar. Mi hermosa esposa aun continuaba en aquella institución, apoyando buenas causas, y de Chiba ya casi no supimos nada, más que cuando le llamo a Serena para felicitarle de su embarazo.

El grupo de fans continuaba asechando, con lo cual tuve que ser precavido y escabullirme con mi maravillosa familia por casi todo el aeropuerto para poder llegar al auto que esperaba por nosotros.

Tome las llaves del auto, abrí la puerta trasera para poder sentar en su pequeña silla de seguridad a Rini, cerré la puerta y después abrí la del copiloto para que Serena pudiese entrar. Tome mis lentes de sol para tratar de no ser reconocido por las fans, introduje en la cajuela mi equipaje. Y así fue cuando nos fuimos de aquel lugar.

— ¿A dónde iremos, amor? — pregunto Serena.

— Iremos a algún lugar especial, seguramente los chicos ya estarán allá— Serena observo confusa mi rostro, le sonreí mientras conducía el auto hacia el lugar que tenía previsto para poder disfrutar un bello momento, el cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa hija, su primer fiesta. Llegamos finalmente. Al llegar al pequeño parque en el cual estaban la fiesta sorpresa para Rini, Serena no pudo esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, tomo a Rini entre sus brazos. Me beso desprevenidamente mientras bajaba los obsequios para mis bellas princesas.

—…Es maravilloso— dijo ella.

— Tal como fue mi regalo de cumpleaños— la abrace gentilmente mientras nos adentrábamos al pequeño bosque que había adentro del parque. Sin duda este era un bello regalo para ambas. A mi bombón siempre le agrado la idea de poder asistir a un lugar especial, al estar más cercanos al lugar, todos los chicos se hallaban, Serena sonrió emocionada.

Tome un pequeño bolso el cual contenía el regalo para mi bombón.

— Espero que este obsequio te agrade, bombón — al observar sus hermosos zafiros su mirada se ilumino, al ver aquel dije. — Tu eres mi hermosa luna — dije mostrándole el dije.

— ¿Y por que soy la luna y no la estrella? —pregunto inocente. Sonreí divertido al ver su puchero el cual denotaba su molestia, la figura estaba hecha de una estrella plateada la cual contenía en sus adentros una hermosa luna con piedras incrustadas en ella.

— Porque tú eres la luna que nunca podrá escapar de la estrella— le asegure. Serena me abrazo completamente feliz. — Te amo, mi amor — le dije con ternura, Serena me permitió que le colocase el hermoso dije, el cual le quedaba perfecto.

— Y para mí pequeña princesa — Rini me observo con gran curiosidad. Le bese su mejilla con ternura con ternura, le mostré dos hermosos gatitos, una era un gatita negra y el otro era un hermoso gatito blanco.

—Sus nombres son Luna y Artemis —los dos estaban escondidos en su pequeña rejita que les había comprado antes de mi llegada.

— Atemis —abrazo con gran amor al pequeño minino que le demostraba su cariño al igual que Luna.

— ¡Son hermosos!— dijo Serena.

Nos adentramos aun más al pequeño bosque. Siguiendo un pequeño caminito de caramelos, al llegar observaron alegres al saber que habían llegado a un parque en el cual había un hermoso lago siendo iluminado por la luz del sol. Entre un poco más adentro en compañía de ellas. Había una hermosa casa la cual había adquirido, le entregue a Serena las llaves y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver su nuevo hogar. Después de todo al ser un padre y esposo, lo único que deseaba era la felicidad del que fue mi hermoso regalo de cumpleaños, el tener una bella familia llena de vida, la cual estaría unida por toda la vida… observamos a todos adentrados en ese hogar felicitando a la pequeña cumpleañera, Serena se abrazo a mí como nunca antes.

— Ven…— le llamo con ternura.

— Ese día de mi cumpleaños, tú fuiste mi ser más importante que ilumino mi vida— le tome con delicadeza entre mis brazos brindándole un cálido beso que conllevaba dulzura y deseo por verla nuevamente. —…mi hermoso ángel— tome su rostro con gran delicadeza. Me alejo un poco de ella, le ofrezco mi mano y la guio a las afueras de nuestro nuevo hogar, le muestro el cielo en el cual brillaba una estrella. Nos alejamos un poco más y al haber dejado a nuestra al cuidado de las chicas, supe que pronto deberíamos regresar.

— …_Ambas son mi bella familia —_ y sutilmente la tomo nuevamente dejándonos dejar por el testigo del cielo, finalmente nos alejamos del lago para adentrarnos nuevamente hacia donde se hallaban, todos…

…

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya! Un pequeño regalo para mi personaje favorito. Deseándole a todos quienes hayan leído un bonito día. Gracias por leer.

_Jacquie Doll_


End file.
